1. Field of the Invention
Recent years have seen increasing numbers of mobile phones, mobile computers and other mobile devices featuring integrated digital cameras, and the present invention relates to light source devices attached to these mobile devices as illuminating light sources for use during, for example, nighttime photography or photography in darkened indoor locations.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
In this type of irradiating device using LED elements as the light source known in the prior art, it is preferable for a single LED element for each of three colors—namely, red (R), green (G), and blue (B)—to be mounted inside an indentation formed in a molded interface device (MID), for the light emitted from each of these LED elements to be mixed, and for the corresponding color rendering properties to be freely adjusted. (For example, see Patent Document 1)
Patent Document 1
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-163412 (Paragraph 20 through Paragraph 82, FIG. 1 through FIG. 24)